KHR AlmostDrabbles!
by SugarDizz
Summary: A collection of drabbles written in a rush, when bored, or just for fun. Every chapter is a new drabble, unless stated otherwise! ReaderxVarious! R&R!
1. Ruined Cigarettes GxReader

"God, G, I wish you'd stop smoking," you groaned, ripping the cigarette from his lips and rubbed it out with your foot.

"[Name]! I wasn't done with that," he hissed, pulling out another one and attempting to light it, only to find the cigarette, the pack, and the lighter missing from his pockets. Before he could even react, you had hurled it into the nearby puddle of mud.

"There, now I'm happy," you grinned before taking his hand in yours and lacing your fingers together. "Come on, G, Giotto's waiting for us!"

"I know, I know," G groaned, running his hand through his red hair. "It's way too sunny today."

"Isn't it beautiful out, though?" You smiled; you were glad he hadn't pulled his hand away from yours like he usually would. Instead, his grip on your hand was strong, and it made you feel warm.

"Mm," he replied, and muttered something else you couldn't hear under his breath.

"What did you say, G?"

"Nothing," he flushed a little red before picking up his pace and dragging you along with him. You smiled and hummed in approval, allowing yourself to be dragged along. G muttered something again, and this time you catch what he said, though it felt like it was your imagination.

"_You're the most beautiful thing alive."_


	2. Kitchen Warfare TYL TsunaxReader

"Oh god, [Name], don't throw that! That was Vongola Nono's!" Tsuna screams, grabbing the expensive vase from your hands. Currently, you were after Yamamoto, who had eaten the last piece of fried chicken and threw out your favourite shirt.

"I will kill that man! That fried chicken was mine! And the shirt was my favourite, too!" You screeched, picking up the poker from the fireplace in the living room.

"[Name]! I'll buy you more fried chicken, and we can find the shirt again! I'll get it made for you! Just please, don't kill Yamamoto- GOOD LORD DON'T THROW THAT AT HIM! YOU'LL STAB HIS EYE OUT!" Tsuna pleaded, tears forming in his eyes. You were an uncontrollable tyrant when you were angry, and Yamamoto had pushed one too many buttons that day.

"I wanted it, though," you growled, crouched in a predatory stance, reminiscent of Hibari's.

"Now, now, [Name]-chan, I'm sure we can fix this," Tsuna tried pleading again. "We can buy more!"

"But Tsu-kun, it was the fried chicken I made!" You pouted, your eyes wet with tears.

"Then I'll make you fried chicken, [Name]-chan," he smiled softly, glad you had calmed down. He put a finger to your eye gently to wipe away the tears, and took your hand in his as he led you into the kitchen. You smiled happily, tippy toeing to press a kiss to Tsuna's cheek. Even ten years later, he still blushed whenever you kissed him.

"What a sweet husband I have," you giggled, watching as he handled everything in his own way, his clumsiness almost completely gone from his movements. He'd mess up now and then, but he wouldn't be Tsuna if he didn't, now would he?

"Ne, Tsu-kun, do you know what next Wednesday is?" You asked, smiling as he finished up the chicken.

"You tell me what next Wednesday is, [Name]-chan," he replied, chuckling softly. You smiled and threw flour at him.

"It's the anniversary of the day we started dating, silly Tsu-kun." You laughed when he ended up throwing flour back at you, only to end up inhaling it and coughing.

"Are you okay, [Name]-chan?" He asked, worried. Tsuna set a cup of water in front of you, and let you catch your breath yourself. As you took a big mouthful of water, you swallowed some, and spit the rest back out onto his face.

"Just peachy, Tsu-kun," you smiled. He raised an eyebrow before grabbing an egg and throwing it at you, only to miss and hit Gokudera in the face as he walked in to see what was going on.

"G-Gokudera! I'm sorry!" Tsuna apologized, rushing over to Gokudera to wipe off the egg. The storm guardian laughed and smiled at Tsuna.

"It's okay, Tenth!" He was in a relatively good mood: Uri was behaving well and he had no complaints when his boss was happy, too. He gave a wave to you and walked out, leaving you to fend for yourself against Tsuna.

"Ne, Tsu-kun," you said. When he turned around, you threw three eggs at his face, hitting him square on.

"[Name]." He wiped the eggs off his face before heading towards you and grabbing you by the waist, lifting you off the chair and onto the table. "You're covered in flour."

"And you're all eggy," you laughed, wiping an eggshell from his chin before kissing him on the lips softly.


	3. Dinnertime Troubles YamamotoxReader

"A-ah, [Name]-chan," Yamamoto groans, your lips locked in a heated battle for dominance. His shirt was piled with your bra and shirt on the floor, the two of you a tangle of limbs on his bed.

"Hmm, Takeshi?" You tease, flicking your tongue against his lips.

"Your hand..." he whispers, his eyes half lidded with pleasure. When you look down, you realize your hand had been palming his crotch.

"Eehhh, sorry, Takeshi," you giggle, pulling your hand away and wrapping an arm around his neck.

"Don't worry, it felt nice," he mumbles, pressing his body up against yours so that you feel every single piece of revealed flesh against yours. You blush when you feel his erection rubbing against your wet core.

"Takeshi, [Name]-chan! Dinner," Yamamoto's father, Tsuyoshi, calls from downstairs, causing the two of you to jerk apart and scurry to find clothes.

"C-coming!" He shouts down to his father as he pulls on his white t-shirt and stops to watch as you bend down for your bra and shirt. Yamamoto grins as you hook your bra around your back, and watches you pull the long sleeved shirt over your head. The buttons down the middle were undone, giving him the perfect view of your perky breasts, leaving his crotch with a throbbing, tingly sensation.

"Takeshi, what's on your mind?" You ask, somehow on your tippy toes right in front of him. How you got there, he had no idea, but he could see down your shirt, and it only made him harder.

"N-nothing, [Name]-chan," he stutters, and he groans when your hand finds its way up his shirt, and he closed his eyes when he felt you running your slender fingers over his toned muscle.

"Mm, let's go eat," you smile, removing your hands from his chest and taking his hand in yours. He blushes and watches the swish of your hips as you walk, which causes him to throb a little more.

"[Name]-chan, Takeshi!" Tsuyoshi calls once more.

"Now, now, coming dad!" Yamamoto calls back. You smile, knowing Yamamoto was struggling to keep his pants on, literally.

All throughout dinner, you press your leg against his and converse with Tsuyoshi, while Yamamoto tries to keep from taking you right there. After you're done eating, you offer to help with the dishes, but Tsuyoshi shooes you away and tells you to leave it to him.

"Mm, Takeshi, dinner was fun, wasn't mit?" You giggle, and Yamamoto can't contain himself any longer. He shoves you down onto his bed and crashes his lips against yours once more, and you become a pile of putty underneath his skilled fingers.

"[Name]-chan," he moans as you sink your fingers into his hair and grab on for dear life.

"T-Takeshi," you gasp, arching up into him for more of the sweet friction you crave. He wraps his arms around you, pulling you closer, closer, until you're writhing in pleasure. Yamamoto decides to take it further and begins to kiss his way down your throat, only parting from your skin to take off your shirt. He continues where he left off, and makes his way down to your belly button before working your pants off your hips and onto the floor. You moan when his fingers ghost over your panty-covered entrance, and freeze when you hear footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Yamamoto-kun!" Tsuna calls from the doorway. He opens the door, takes one glance at you and Yamamoto tangled together, and slams the door closed. His face turns beet red and he looks to the ground, embarrassed to have witness you two in the middle of a heated moment.

"Tenth, what's wrong?" Gokudera shouts.

"Yamamoto-kun's busy... L-let's go, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna whispers before rushing for the front door. Gokudera runs after Tsuna, curious as to what Yamamoto could be doing.

"Ne, Takeshi," you whisper, completely red from both pleasure and embarrassment. "Maybe we should lock the door next time."


	4. Of Whips and Handcuffs

**A/N: I know I usually don't leave these (because I hate A/Ns), but this story is rather M-rated. Just a fair warning! Slight bondage involved. Read on if you dare. ;)**

* * *

"A-Alaude," you gasp, arching into his warm touch.

"I'll arrest you if you don't quiet down," Alaude growls, clicking his handcuffs into place around your wrists. The other ends of both handcuffs were attached to the bedpost, keeping you from pushing the man off. He presses himself between your legs and towers over your body, kissing your lips ferociously as he tore off your shirt.

"Then, o-officer, tell me the truth," you whisper, gasping for air.

"Hn."

"How many t-times can I get in trouble with you…?" You wheeze, unable to breathe properly with his lips trailing down your body. He hums softly against your skin, giving you goose bumps as you arch into him.

"Yo, [Name]," a husky voice calls as the door slams open, revealing Cavallone Primo. He raises an eyebrow at the position you and Alaude are in, before closing the door behind him and shrugging his jacket off. He laid the suede blazer over a chair nearby before taking his time, sashaying his hips, and walking over to you two.

"Cavallone, what're you doing here?" Alaude hisses before wrapping his arms around your waist, holding you possessively. "I'll arrest you if you come closer."

"Don't hog [Name] for yourself, Alaude," he teases, taking a seat next to you and leaning in to whisper in your ear. "Don't you want me here, too, [Name]?"

"A-ah," you strangle a moan from ripping out of your mouth. Cavallone's fingers had found their way to your breast, gently fondling it as he smiled at you.

"Well, [Name]?" Cavallone whispers.

"I'll arrest you," Alaude threatens once more, pushing Cavallone off the bed and onto his butt.

"A-Alaude, you don't have to do that… I don't mind Primo here," you whisper. Alaude narrows his eyes at you before crashing your lips together in a heated kiss. You close your eyes and give into his soft lips, wrapping your legs around him as your tongues dance together.

"Ne, Alaude, give me a turn, won't you?" Cavallone teases, pushing Alaude aside and taking over where he left off. Cavallone presses your lips together and cups your face with one of his hands. You kiss him back passionately, just as Alaude gets back up and pushes Cavallone over.

"She's mine, Cavallone." Alaude continues to rip off your shirt, leaving you wearing nothing but your tight skirt and your underwear. He kisses down to your collarbones, leaving harsh red markings all over your neck and chest.

"You can share this once," Cavallone insists, taking your hand and placing light kisses on the back of it before pulling himself upwards and pressing kisses onto your mouth. You're about to have a sensory overload, from Alaude's sucking on your neck and Cavallone kissing your mouth and teasing it open.

"Alaude… P-Primo…!" You moan, arching up into both of them. Alaude suddenly stops marking you and props himself up onto his elbows, watching Cavallone kiss you before pushing his face off of yours and going in for himself. Alaude pulls away for a brief moment to take off his shirt before resuming to make you melt under his touch. Cavallone settles for watching for now, running his fingers up and down your leg while Alaude makes himself busy with the rest of you. You moan softly, causing Alaude to pull away again and look down, only to see Cavallone fingering you gently.

"Cavallone, hands off." Alaude growls before slapping Cavallone's hand away and placing his own there and resuming where Cavallone had left off. "I'll arrest you."

"Okay, okay," Cavallone laughs, taking his hands off of you. Instead, he pulls out a whip and ties your feet together so that Alaude couldn't move his hand.

"Alaude." A knock sounds on the door. The visitor turns the doorknob and begins to open the door, only to have you scream. The redheaded storm guardian appears from the crack in the doorway.

"No! Don't open it!"

"[Name]?" G raises an eyebrow, pushing the door open, only to reveal a half-naked you handcuffed to Alaude's bedpost. His face turns scarlet at the sight of your breasts. "Cavallone?"

"I… uh…" You struggle to come up with an explanation for the situation.

"Tch. I don't even want to know," G whips around and walks out, closing the door behind him. "Next time, lock the door!" He calls back.

"Ne, Alaude, can you release me, please?" You whisper, blushing furiously.

"We've only just started, [Name]," Cavallone teases, placing a light kiss on your lips before Alaude resumes his position as the dominant one.

"I'll arrest you if you don't comply, [Name]." Alaude has the slightest hint of a smirk tugging on his lips as he leans back in for another round of kissing.


	5. Good Spy, Bad Spy Adult ColonelloxReader

**A/N: Another M-rated story! Read on if you dare!**

* * *

"Ne, I'm going to shower now, Colonello. Stay here," you order, pulling out pyjama shorts and one of Colonello's oversized t-shirts from a drawer. You pull out a pair of black lace panties and a matching bra before walking into his washroom and locking the door.

"Mm, I'll be watching, hey," Colonello snickers as he pulls out a laptop from under his bed and turning it on. He opens a program that receives the footage from wireless cameras, and those cameras happened to be placed in the washroom where he could watch you shower. He watches intently as you strip off your clothes and turn on the water, enjoying the luscious curves of your body. When you bend over to pick up a towel, he throbs a little between his legs. You turn on the radio in the washroom, blasting some pop crap before stepping into the now warm shower. Colonello watches as you begin to wet yourself, and he can only imagine doing it for you, running his hands up and down your silky skin. You lather your hair with his shampoo and sway your hips to the music, making his erection hitch a tent in his boxers. He pulls off his boxers, freeing his member from the tight space. Colonello begins to stroke it as he watches you touch yourself in the shower, moaning his name. He watches you with half-lidded eyes as he strokes his member harder, moaning your name.

"C-Colonello…!" You scream, your mind conjuring up too many sexual fantasies about the ex-COMSUBIN man. You arch your back against the wall of the shower, fingers working you into a feeling of ecstasy. You cry out when you hit a certain spot, and continue to touch yourself.

"A-ah… [Name]…!" Colonello moans, causing your head to snap towards the door. You think, '_Is he masturbating?'_, and pull your fingers out. You rinse them off before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around your body. You leave the shower on and quietly twist the doorknob open, only to reveal the man indeed masturbating. His eyes were fully closed as he pumped his length fast, and you were blushing furiously. You sashay over to him, only to look at the screen of his laptop and see his bathroom, where you were showering.

"Colonello!" You shriek, slapping him across the face. "You were watching me shower?" He flinches and opens his eyes, only to find you straddling his hips with his laptop in your hands. You whack him in the face with his laptop, causing him to cry out and fall over. You slam your hands onto either side of his head and glare at him. "You pervert!"

"Only for you, hey," he grins, rubbing the side of his face that you had attacked. Colonello gives you an once-over and grins before he undoes the towel around you, letting it fall. Before you can slap him again, he wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you down to his chest, pressing a kiss to your lips.

"I hate you," you mumble as you position your head at the crook of his neck, letting his hands rest at the small of your back.

"Mm, I love you too, hey." Colonello laughs before pulling you to a sitting position. "Let's go finish that shower of yours, hey."


	6. Smokers' Delight

"Oi, Hayato, pass me a cig." You're lying down on the rooftop of your apartment complex with the Vongola bomber, your head resting in his lap and his hands running through your hair.

"Mm, here, take the rest of mine," he mumbles, pulling the cigarette dangling from his sexy lips and pressing it into yours. "You shouldn't start smoking like me, [Name]."

"Don't worry about me," you laugh, inhaling the smoke before puffing it into his face, which scrunches up. You spit out the cigarette and kiss him while he's distracted, and he chuckles before kissing you back. You thread your fingers through his silver hair, which was always softer than you expected it to be. "You should stop smoking then, for me," you whisper against his lips, opening your eyes to look into his emerald green ones. "Please?"

"No thanks," he grumbles, pulling away from you and falling onto his back. He drapes an arm across his eyes, not wanting to look at your sullen expression.

"Then I won't stop either." You make a point as to pull another cigarette from his pocket and light it, huffing the fumes like there's no tomorrow. "I'm not about to let you die before me."

"Is that what this is all about, [Name]?" Gokudera groans, sitting back up. "You realize that I'm the Tenth's right hand man, which means that I could die at any moment. You're mine, which puts you in just as much danger as I'm in, if not more, because you," he emphasizes this by pulling you up and pressing his lips against your temples, "can't protect yourself as well as I can."

"Hayato," you chide, "do you really think I would date you without knowing all of that?" You smile and wrap your arms around his waist. "The only reason I'm still here is because you're hot, and you can protect me," you tease.

"You don't like me for anything," he kisses down your neck and latches onto that sensitive spot in the hollow of your collarbone, "for anything else?"

"Not that I can think of," you whisper, your voice husky from swallowing the moan that Gokudera was trying to coax out of your lips. He answers by sucking harder while his hands start tracing lightly up and down your bare leg, causing you to shiver.

"I'll just have to change that, won't I?" Gokudera grins, pinning you down to the ground.


	7. Predatory Behaviour

_ "[Name]."_

You can barely breathe with the memory of his husky voice leaving you tingling. You feel the hairs on your body stand on end, your brain fuzzy with the delight that his memory gives you.

_"Herbivore."_

You recall the way his eyes would soften, even just a little, whenever he said your name or called you an herbivore. The hardness would fade into something akin to like for a brief second whenever he saw you. He'd press that tonfa against your skin lighter than he normally would, and he'd push you up against a wall. It was that predator inside of him that encouraged Hibari to dominate at all times, in all situations.

_"Don't move."_

He'd order you around like you were his lackey, the way Reborn and Colonello insisted on treating Skull, if not with the slightest bit more affection. It was so minuscule that you wouldn't even notice that the scowl embedded on his face would soften whenever he saw you smile.


End file.
